The nose-wheel of an airplane is the front wheel of the plane. Ordinarily, the nose-wheel is surrounded by a nose-wheel fairing, commonly constructed of fiberglass or metal, which prevents the wheel from kicking up water and debris onto the plane and also adds an aesthetic quality to the plane. Additionally, wheel fairings are conically shaped as to disperse the air around the plane wheel and enhance the aerodynamic flow of a plane. The nose-wheel is connected to the body of the plane via a nose strut, which acts to absorb shock during landing of the plane. An example of a wheel cover in the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D270,152.
On the ground, planes are commonly moved from place to place. When a plane is towed or moved around an airport or landing strip, a tow bar is used. The tow bar may be either a manual tow bar (i.e., one that is pushed or pulled manually), or a tow bar connected to a vehicle for pushing or pulling a plane. The tow bar is most commonly connected to the front nose-wheel of the plane being moved, and more specifically to the nose strut connecting the nose-wheel to the plane body.
As a tow bar is used, and during the normal attaching and removing of the tow bar, often times the bar is dropped on or dragged across the nose-wheel fairing covering the nose-wheel of a plane being moved. Because the tow bar is made of heavy duty material, this often results in cracking or scratching of the nose-wheel fairing. This not only negatively affects the visual appearance of the plane, but may also interfere with the aerodynamics of the plane during flight.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cover for a nose-wheel fairing on a plane to protect said fairing from damages from external sources.
Additionally, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a removable cover for a nose-wheel fairing of a plane, said cover to provide protection from a tow bar.